


Puya Raimondii

by Grace_28



Series: My Destiel Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Cas being a complete idiot, Cas proves him wrong, Cute Jack Kline, Dean believes he isn't lovable, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Puya Raimondii the plant that blooms once every 100 years, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: Castiel only has one chance of becoming what he truly desires every century. He just hopes that Sam's research on a plant with similar conditions and Dean's attempt to help him succeed in his biggest task yet.Becoming a human.





	Puya Raimondii

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Feel free to comment any suggestions!! I'm a new writer, so I think I need all the suggestions I can get! Or any ideas that you have. And no worries, I'll wrote you as a co-creator! <3

**In which Castiel can go to Heaven with a soul of his own if he finds true happiness.**  
~

“Dean.” Castiel knocked on the door to his friend’s room. “I need your help.”

“With?” was his friend’s answer. A few seconds later, Dean’s face appeared when the hunter opened the door. Castiel waved a greeting, something he learned humans do, and Dean replied with a jerk of his head, another thing he learned humans do. Castiel swallowed nervously, straightening his back.

“I need to achieve happiness.”

“Well, that’s easy. Give you a burger.” Dean shrugged, closing the door behind him. “What for though?”

“The Angel Tablet, God translated, spoke of an angel that transformed into a human when they achieved true happiness. As he continued to translate, the Tablet spoke of a ritual that can be performed every century after an angel is born.” Castiel explained slowly. “It just so happened that my ritual can be performed today.”

“Happy birthday, Cas.” Dean smiled. Castiel smiled back, shaking off the feeling in his stomach again.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Anyways, you’re saying that you can become human if you’re happy?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. Let’s head to a bee farm.” Dean smiled, grabbing his jacket from a nearby clothes hanger.

“Wait, Dean. It isn’t that simple.” Castiel sighed. “It cannot be a place or an object that makes me happy. It has to be a person. And… When I do achieve human happiness, that person and I receive immediate death when the other dies.”

“Well, okay.” Dean shrugged. “Let’s go to a bee farm.”

“You aren’t going to ask me why I want to become human?”

“Nah.” Dean said, heading up the stairs. “Besides, it’s probably because you want to become a Hunter or something. You mentioned it once before.”

Nope. “... Right.”

“How old are you anyways?” Dean asked when they were seated in the Impala, who Dean refers to as Baby. Castiel sent him a distasteful look. “Sorry.”

“Time did not exist when I was created.” Castiel stated slowly, wincing as if it exposed his age. If he were to answer truthfully, Dean would definitely be confused. Since the concept of time was developed by humans, and even humans did not exist for millions of years after his creation. How could he describe a time that merely did not exist?

“Cool.” Dean grinned. Castiel was astonished that Dean did not seem to care about his age. They were billions of years between their lifetimes. Without saying anything, Dean started the car and playing his music loudly. Sam could probably hear the music hundreds of miles away in Berkeley. “Hey, Cas, what would happen if I died and came back to life?”

“You would be alive.” Castiel answered. It was the most obvious answer. Dean chuckled.

“No, I mean, if you were happy because of me, and I died and came back, would you come back with me?”

“I suppose.”

“That’d be wicked resurrection.” Dean grin grew wider. Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the comment. It would be fairly interesting if one was so infatua- connected to another that their beings could be resurrected at the same time. However, no angel that turned human had ever met a human that had been resurrected. It would be the first time since… Well, the beginning of all time.

They were both quiet in the car. Castiel had no idea on what to talk about with Dean without Sam, and Dean was too focused on the lyrics of ‘Eye of the Tiger’. A few moments after the song ended, his phone rang, and Dean quickly picked it up. “Hey, Sammy. How’s Berkeley?”

“It’s fine. Hey, listen, so there’s this plant out here that apparently blooms once every hundred years. Can you and Cas make it?”

“Not possible. I’m taking Cas to a bee farm.” Dean looked so proud of the fact that they were going somewhere. Castiel heard faint chuckling on the phone.

“Why? You can just do it tomorrow right? The next time this plant blooms, we won’t be alive.”

“Nope!” Dean said, exaggerating the ‘p’. “I’m dealing with something far more important than a stupid plant so…”

“A bee farm.” Sam deadpanned. “Whatever, put me on the phone with Cas.”

Dean pouted, handing the phone to Castiel. He now hummed to other classics that he enjoyed from the 90s. Castiel sent him a fond smile before bringing the phone up to his ear. “Hello Sam.”

“Hey, Cas. Why is Dean going to a bee farm? Doesn’t he hate bees?”

“Yes, but it seems that… That Dean is trying to make me happy enough to become human.”

“You can do that?!” Sam asked, far too loudly for Castiel’s liking. “Seriously?!”

“Yes.” Castiel confirmed. “There is only a single chance that I can turn human every one hundred years. I spoke to Dean about it, and he insisted on taking me to a bee farm.”

“Like the Puya Raimondii UC Berkeley is studying in California! What insane timing!”

“Puya Raimondii? As in the plant that is considered the Queen of the Andes?”

“That’s the one.” Sam said, chuckling a little. “I didn’t know you knew about the plant.”

“I’ve only heard of it. The plant was mentioned in the Angel Tablet as a comparison with our cycle.” The opposite line was silent for a moment.

“Do you want me to come home? I could help in some way.” Castiel could hear the worry in Sam’s voice. Castiel looked at Dean, and shook his head.

“No. I believe Dean has got this covered. I apologize about the plant though. Please send pictures.”

“Will do.” Castiel smiled and hung up. He turned to Dean with a very awkward smile.

“Dean, I, uh, appreciate what you are attempting today. I know that not all humans would react the way you did, and I am extremely lucky to have you.” Castiel noticed that Dean’s cheeks flushed lightly before he cleared his throat, and the blush was gone. It made Castiel wonder if he imagined it.

“Yeah, you’re welcome man. I know that the Empty was horrible, so I just thought that maybe you could go to Heaven if you die.” Dean said, “Since humans have a soul, of course. Not as a an angel.”

Castiel grinned. “Maybe.”

Castiel always wondered what Heaven would be like if he was the one who was living in paradise. What would his eternal paradise look like? Would he have his own room? Who would exist in the room with him? He wouldn’t truly know what he wished and wanted in his life. But, he couldn’t help but wonder and dream. Castiel was always the one marching around corridors and hallways, knowing what every human’s Heaven would look like, those that do deserve it of course. And Castiel would often find beautiful sceneries.

Like one boy, Cameron, he died in his sleep in 2019, and his Heaven had his friends and family all laughing and talking as if they were alive. Cameron’s Heaven was always with his friends, and they would just sit in front of a TV that constantly replayed every movie they ever starred in, and they would just talk their eternity away.

One girl, Vanessa, Castiel recalled, died from cancer, and her Heaven was a library that was full of millions of books that would be read and replaced by another tale she would read. Vanessa’s Heaven just consisted of books and reading. The books would sometimes be throwaways from writing networks, those that were never finished or published.

And Castiel often wondered about what Dean’s Heaven would look like. When he imagined it, he imagined that he and Sam was sitting on top of the Impala in complete silence, looking up into the starry sky. He imagined that Dean and Sam would count every star and rename every one of them as if the sky of stars were made for them. Castiel imagined that Dean’s Heaven would be peaceful, one where he does not have to worry for others, one where he could smile and laugh without fearing that Michael was attempting to create another apocalypse.

“Cas. Cas!” Dean called for Castiel, his arms raised into the sky. “Come on, we’re here!”

Castiel shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Dean, coming out of the car and walking towards his excited friend. “Come on, Cas, I need to know if angels can communicate with bees!”

“Dean, that is ridiculous.” Castiel started to laugh. “How can angels speak to bees?”

“I dunno, you can speak to cats, apparently.” Dean shrugged. Well, he did do that. Only once though. Castiel was just as shocked at Sam and Dean were when it worked. Castiel smiled, looking at all the flowers that surrounded them. He would probably sit in the middle of all the flowers if Dean was not tugging his trenchcoat towards the beehive that was hanging off a tree. “I dunno why you like these bees either.”

“Bees are very hardworking, and they live in a peaceful colony under a queen. They work daily, collecting pollen and then creating honey. Did you know that honey has just the right particles? Also, bees protect more than they attack. So if they sting you, it’s because you’re being an assbutt.” Castiel ranted, grinning at the black and yellow bees that were working hard. The bees paid him no mind, going about the business, buzzing away like their life depended on it.

“So you really only taste particles?” Dean scrunched up his nose. “Ugh. Does pie particles taste good?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I have never eaten pie before.” Since you usually eat it all… Not that I mind. You look at peace when you eat pie.

“Really? Alright, then we’re eating a pie at the Bunker later. You’ll love it.” Dean decided. How kind… as expected of Dean. He always seems to give the things he loves up to people who don’t require them. “So do you want to try to talk to bees?”

“No way.” Castiel shook his head. “I like bees, but I don’t want to offend them and accidentally anger them.”

“Makes sense.” Dean shrugged. “Not really, but getting stung by bees is not something I’d like to experience, so…”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t like to sting you either. They’d die if they sting someone or something.” Castiel assured Dean. Dean sent him a big smile. “I’m ready to leave if you’d like. I have a feeling that you really want to eat pie.”

“What? No!” Dean said. Not very convincingly, Castiel sighed. “Okay, fine. I do, but today is about you. Not me.”

“I enjoy watching humans eat.” Castiel shrugged, hoping that it didn’t sound weird. “Eating food is good for humans since they can help regain energy and boost your self esteem.”

“Oh, err, well, okay then. We can drop by the nearest convenience store.”

“Okay.”

With that, the two men drove off, silently sitting in Baby once more. As Dean went into the store to pick up an apple pie, Castiel waited patiently, resuming his thoughts on the Winchesters’ Heaven.

For Sam, he would assume that his Heaven was being in the Impala, surrounded by books, like that girl Vanessa, and Dean was sitting next to him, complaining about the long drive. They would be traveling everywhere and nowhere at the same time, only enjoying each other’s company. Castiel assumed that their Heavens would be a fairly normal sight, something normal people experienced so many times they were tired of it. However, Sam and Dean were not normal people. It would be… Expected of them to want some normal scenery as their Heaven.

“Cas! Are you okay? You’ve been dozing off today.”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just wondering what Heaven would look like if I was human.” Castiel hummed. Dean chuckled, getting into the car quickly.

“I think you would have a whole garden full of bees.” Dean said. “Also, I wasn’t sure what pie you would like, so I bought you all the different pies they had.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel found himself saying. “What do you think your Heaven would look like?”

“Hmm…” Dean scrunched his nose in a rather cute manner. “I think there’d be the four of us in Baby driving everywhere.”

“Four of us?” Who? His mother, and father, and his brother in a single car? That is not a pretty sight to experience. Considering how both Sam and Dean were in a sour mood when their father was brought up in conversations. And how Sam doesn’t really know his mother… neither does Dean.

“Sammy, me, Jack, and you.” Dean responded as if it was obvious. Castiel felt his heart warm with what people would call ‘butterflies’. He was honored to be wanted in someone’s eternity. Dean cleared his throat. “So are bees your favorite animal?”

“No, they are my favorite insect.” Castiel said. “I prefer stags.”

“Why that?”

“They are beautiful, headstrong, and they know exactly what the want to protect.” Castiel smiled. Like you.

“That’s all?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Castiel decided on responding. Dean shrugged. “What is your favorite animal, Dean?”

“Any kind of bird.” When Castiel did not question his decision, Dean decided to answer anyways. “Because they’re free to go wherever they want. They don’t have anybody telling them where to go.”

“Do you feel like you’re bound?”

“Well, yeah. Chuck was sort of writing our lives down. And he kinda took your wings away, brought you back from Purgatory, and decided to let Lucifer stab you into the Empty.” Castiel silently agreed. “Man it feels amazing to begin writing your own life.”

“I agree.” Castiel thought of the time he finally thought for himself, and not for Heaven. He had been immediately overwhelmed with all the new emotions he felt, especially the emotion humans called ‘awe’. He felt awe for hunters like Dean, and for people who risked their lives to save others.

“When do you think Sam will be home with Jack?”

“Probably in a few days. Why?”

“It’s quiet without Jack asking questions.” Castiel chuckled to himself. The nephilim was exactly like him when he rebelled against Heaven. Clueless, but willing to learn everything about the human race. Dean immediately let out a loud laugh.

“That’s true. I remember that he asked Sam if he was his father when they first met!” Dean managed to say. Castiel rested his head against the window and admiring Dean. “The kid was searching everywhere for you.”

“I can definitely see that.”

“Yeah, he was kind of all over the place.” Dean chuckled. Thinking back to his first few encounters with Jack, Castiel smiled.

“At least, now he can get frightened without losing control of his powers.” Castiel said. Dean nodded.

“So how did you come back from the Empty?”

“I just annoyed an ancient entity so much he decided to throw me back on Earth.” Castiel explained, immediately leaving the details on how the Empty had pissed him off after saying Dean didn’t need him on Earth. After all, there was plenty of reasons of why Dean needed him. For example, healing, transportation, finding Sam, healing Sam, getting them out of their situations with life endangering entities… Castiel could probably go on and on with that list.

“How can an entity be annoyed?”

“I was awake. The Empty doesn’t like angels or demons awake. Apparently it causes it pain.” Castiel shrugged, not that fond of the memory of how the Empty decided to give him pain. Sensing that, Dean backed off.

“We’re home.” Dean smiled. “I’ll probably cook some lunch, then we can watch a few movies?”

“Sure,” Castiel agreed. He felt a peace that he hadn’t felt for a long time. It reminded him of the days where things were more simple, where he would just roam Earth with Gabriel when Lucifer and Michael argued. This peace that he felt, some part of him was afraid it would chip away and wither like a flower. Like the plant Sam was researching in Berkeley. The Puya Raimondii. Castiel couldn’t help but fear that if he did not succeed, he would have to wait another 100 years for his next chance, and he didn’t want it then. He wanted it now, where he could die, fighting and saving humans with Sam and Dean by his side.

“Cas?” Dean shook him lightly. It was then when Castiel realized that he had fallen asleep. He smiled his least awkward smile, for the sake of Dean’s worried look.

“I’m fine,” Castiel assured him. Dean frowned, but went into the kitchen without another word. With that, Dean began to prepare lunch while Castiel sat down in a chair. The angel knew he was hopeless with a knife other than an angel blade. And he was unable to cook something without burning something down. Last week, he attempted to make pancakes for Dean’s birthday, but they ended up losing a large can of pancake batter and a very burnt out pan without Castiel even turning the stove on. It was not wise of him to use his angelic powers to make pancakes. Mustering half of his courage and pulling his ass off the chair, Castiel decided to seek help. “Dean.”

The hunter hummed, seemingly busy with cutting tomatoes. “What’s up, Cas?”

“Will you… teach me how to properly not burn food?” Cas asked shyly. Dean beamed.

“Sure. Come here.” Dean grinned. Castiel felt his chest warm with butterflies again, and he shook off the weird feeling. After all, he’s been having them for years. And apparently it wasn’t something he could fix- he’d tried that years ago. He refocused on Dean, whose lips were moving at a very fast pace. “-I did leave it on once, and Sammy got burnt macaroni for the week? That was a very funny week. He smelled like burnt cheese for the week!”

Castiel smiled. Dean never told him, but he knew. He had known from the moment Castiel pulled his soul from Hell, and he watched all his memories like they were a movie. He knew of the times when Dean had to rush his baby brother out of that burning house, when Dean had to care for his brother when he was sick as a toddler, when Dean had his first kiss in high school, when Dean had to watch as his brother was tormented by his father, only to come between the two and see his brother storm out of the house… So he didn’t need Dean to tell him. Castiel already knew.

Castiel smiled at Dean, happy that Dean was speaking with him about something so trivial. However… There was this awful smell that cut through Castiel’s mood. “Dean. I think the burger is burning.”

“Shit!” Dean shouted, quickly taking the pan off the stove when he realized Castiel was indeed correct. The burger patties were definitely burnt, completely on one side while the other side was raw. Castiel grinned, and then when he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he laughed. It was in very rare moments did he find Dean flustered over something so trivial. Dean’s face was incredibly red, perhaps from embarrassment or perhaps from the amazement that he saw his angelic friend laughing. Castiel couldn’t tell. “What?”

“That was… amusing.” Castiel struggled for words. He sent Dean a very genuine smile, and when it was returned, he found that the awful fluttering in his chest reappeared. “We can just eat pie for dinner.”

“Fine. Have it your way,” Dean said in playful banter. He scraped the burnt burgers off the pan and begrudgingly sat down in front of the newly installed TV after he put a movie in the disk eater (Castiel was unsure of what it was truly called). Castiel’s smile widened, and he grabbed a few bottles of beer and pies.

“Cheer up. You aren’t the only one who burns food.”

“It used to be just you.” Dean chuckled. Castiel nodded and he took a seat beside the oldest Winchester. As the movie began, Castiel found himself unable to watch the movie. He was too focused on counting the faint freckles that was painted on Dean’s cheeks. He watched Dean’s reactions, and the silent mouthing of the lines that the actors spoke on the screen. They watched in complete silence, except for the few moments where Dean laughed at some funny comment the actor on the screen said.

“So how am I doing so far?” Dean was the first to break the silence after the movie credits rolled in. Castiel tore his eyes away from the scattered freckles and looked into the forest green eyes of his best friend.

“I think you’re doing fine.” Castiel answered truthfully. Though he wasn’t entirely sure. He felt like all the other days when he was with Sam and Dean. The only difference was that this time there was one hundred years on the weight of this day.

“Good. Then you can become human quick.”

“Dean, I just… thank you. Again,” Cas said. He was struggling for words to describe how he was feeling.

“It’s nothing, Cas. It’s the least I could do.” Dean shrugged. “After all, you did pull my ass out of perdition.”

Dean let out a soft laugh, drinking his beer. Castiel realized that he didn’t even touch the pie that was on his lap, or open the beer that he held in his left hand. He swallowed nervously. “Dean, if I don’t- if I don’t succeed, both of us could die.”

“Okay.” Dean said. “Like all the times I’ve died, and all the times that you’ve died before. I guarantee that Sam would find a way to save both of us.”

“Dean. I don’t think you understand what- what I’m asking of you.”

“Sure I do. Make you happy, sacrifice my life for yours. A hunter’s life for an apple pie life.” Dean replied. Castiel frowned. He didn’t like how Dean had put his life in simple terms. As if it meant nothing at all.

“A life without you is not a life at all.” that seemed to shut Dean up. The older Winchester turned away, his head hung low in a way that made Castiel fear that he said something wrong.

“Cas, man, you’ve got to stop bringing my hopes up like this.” Dean quietly said. His back was still facing Castiel, and the angel immediately sat up in alert. There was a slight tremble in his words.

“Dean?” There was a tight clench in his chest, one that screamed for him to say anything useful. But his mouth remained closed.

“How many times are you going to say something like that and then leave when you are unsatisfied with my actions? How many times are you going to bring me out of some deep shit, only to hurt yourself beyond repair?” Dean asked. “How many more times are you going to have to realize that I can only do so little for you- that I’m going to end up dead and a burden?”

“Dean.” Castiel said more firmly. “Since when have you ended up being a burden?”

Those words made Dean whip his body around, with tear stained cheeks. “Since I had to have you pull my sorry ass from hell! Since I agreed to take on the Mark, only to die and become a demon! Since I decided that Jack was a danger to us all, driving him into a corner that made him decide to run away! Since I-”

“Dean.” Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder. “Did we- did I ever say that you were a burden? Dean Winchester, you may be one hell of an assbutt, but you were never a burden. May I remind you that you saved Sam and I from many monsters? And that you killed Lilith with what you had and that we helped you regain your strength and control? Or that you yourself played the largest role in reuniting Darkness and God?”

Dean barked out a laugh. “God, those were only rare times.”

“So? You were there when it mattered.” Dean sniffed, and Castiel raised his other hand to wipe the tears away. “I don’t understand why you seem to hate yourself more than you love Sam.”

“I deserve it, Cas. Somebody’s gotta-”

“Dean.” Castiel cut him off there. The older Winchester flinched. “I mean, why do you hate yourself when so many others love you?”

“Like?”

“Sam.” Castiel stated. “And me.” He found himself adding quietly. Dean’s expression changed into shock, but Castiel ignored him, beginning to add on to his list. “Your mom, Jack, Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, Crowley not that’d he’d admit it, Rowena, Claire… Dean, I could go on and on for that list. All these humans found something to love in you, but you can’t do it yourself…”

“Cas.” Dean said after long moments of silence. “What did you find that made you… love me?”

Castiel frowned, disliking how Dean seemed to take his name on the list as a sarcastic comment. He cleared his throat. “If I started, I wouldn’t be able to stop talking about it.”

“Just one thing, then,” Dean said, sounding a bit too desperate for approval. Castiel sighed.

“Well, you have a self righteous heart. You want to help people, save people instead of hunting monsters. You always wanted to save people, not hurt other beings.” Castiel attempted to stop himself there. Dean listened quietly, somehow urging Castiel to continue. “And you always think of others before yourself. But, when you do that, you end up hurting yourself. You make us worry without meaning to, and you always take responsibility for every small thing. In addition to that, you always willingly sacrifice yourself at every chance you can take, without even thinking of how valuable you are to-”

Castiel, this time, successfully stopped himself. He was about to become a human, he shouldn’t be thinking of things that would make himself sad on the only day he could become a human. Dean looked at him in surprise. Castiel cleared his throat. “Dean, please start to acknowledge yourself as someone who can be capable of being loved.”

Dean stayed silent, when suddenly tears were streaming down his face. “Okay.”

“Dean?” Castiel worriedly glanced at him. The hunter sniffed, wiping his eyes with the plaid shirt he wore too many times in this life.

“No, I’m- I’m just really happy right now. Thank you, Cas.” Dean muttered. Castiel smiled. “I’m so damn happy I could just kiss you.”

Castiel’s breath hitched. Did he want to kiss Dean? Yes. Definitely yes. With those plump lips of his, yes please. Would he take this chance if Dean really wanted to? Yes. Absolutely- “Please do.”

Then the hunter lunged forwards, connecting their lips harshly. Castiel slipped and fell on his back to the floor due to the fierceness of the kiss. When he realized that Castiel was frozen, Dean almost started to cry, but Castiel was suddenly kissing him back twice as harsh as he first attacked him with. Castiel was hungrily licking and biting on Dean’s lips, the ones that were too soft for his own good, and even he was breathless as they pulled apart. Though, he didn’t need to breathe in the first place.

“Cas.” Dean said weakly. Castiel smiled, softly pulling Dean back down to kiss him slowly this time. They both melted into the kiss before pulling apart once more.

“Sorry. I just- I was just waiting for that for too long.”

“Me too.” Dean answered. He took in Castiel’s blank expression. “What?”

“Dean. I… I think I’ve been happy the entire time. The entire time I was with you and Sam.” Castiel swallowed. “But now… now I’m so happy I can barely stop myself from wanting to rip my wings out willingly. I think... I think we need to do the ritual now.”

“Okay.” Dean said. Castiel gulped, leading Dean to the room where he was once saved from being a demon. He took the nearby red paint and began to draw the Enochian sigils he recalled was on the Angel Tablet.

“Dean. You have to bleed a little bit into this bowl.” Castiel gave Dean a small bowl, probably not able to contain more blood than a syringe could. “I promise I will heal you.”

“I trust you.” Dean found himself saying. Castiel smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

“Thank you, Dean. There’s a sheet of paper that you must repeat the moment I step into the circle. Do not stop, even as I scream.”

“But-”

“Please.” Dean looked at the sigils hesitantly. He sighed.

“Fine. But if you don’t come back, I swear.” Castiel lightly chuckled.

“I wouldn’t count on not coming back.” Castiel said before he retreated into the circle. Dean looked at the very small cup in his hands and slowly cut his palm. The red blood slid down his wrist, dripping into the bowl, and Dean wrapped his hand up when he saw the bowl was full. “Dean, please bring the bowl into the circle.”

Dean complied. Then Castiel walked over and drew digils on his forehead that clearly caused him pain. “Now, Dean.” The hunter looked at the sigil in reluctance before picking the paper up.

Slowly, but surely, Dean began to speak the words on the piece of parchment in front of him. “Mortem autem non erit unum amo. Frange de catenis, quae sunt in caelo.”

He heard Castiel muttering the exact same words. He sounded weak, and when a bright light showcased Castiel’s mighty wings… Only then did Dean realize that the wings were getting ripped off. The first one made a loud tear- and Dean was sure that the inhuman screech coming from Castiel was him encouraging Dean to recite louder.

“Mortem autem non erit unum amo. Frange de catenis, quae sunt in caelo. Mortem autem non erit unum amo. Frange de catenis, quae sunt in caelo!” He said two more times. Dean heard another loud tear and turned to see that Castiel’s wings were showcased on the floor. Dean was able to completely see the fallen wings and broken feathers of Castiel, who whimpered at the pain he felt coursing through his veins. “Cas?”

“Dean.” Castiel spoke. “I think it worked. Can you see my wings?”

“Yes.” Dean gulped, trying not to focus on the angel- no man’s bleeding back. “They’re beautiful.”

“I know.” Castiel said bluntly with a light chuckle. Then he reached towards his back and Dean heard a loud crackle echo in the room.

“What-”

“Now I’m just a human with angelic grace. I have heaven’s powers, but the loss of my wings mean that I can no longer fly, and I am mortal.” Castiel softly explained. He scooped up the large wings into his arms and waved his hand over them. They slowly faded into the darkness of the room.

“Cas, you alright?” Dean hesitantly asked. Castiel turned to him, with a smile.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Castiel said, surprising himself. Castiel walked towards Dean and kissed him softly on the lips. “I truly am.”

The duo walked out the room, with Dean helping Castiel walk since his knees were a bit weak, at least content with each other’s company. Castiel was overjoyed that he was a human. He’d long since forgotten to cater to Heaven. It was about time he became what he loved. A human… “So… what did those words mean?”

“The words?”

“Yeah, um the ‘Mortem autem non erit unum amo. Frange de catenis, quae sunt in caelo’ that I managed to remember.”

“Oh.” Castiel turned bright pink. “It literally translates to ‘Even death will not be the one I love. Break the chains, which are in the sky’. But it generally means that an angel is willing to die for the person that they cherish, which is why their wings are ripped off to make them mortal.”

Dean stayed silent for a moment before he suddenly laughed. “Now how are we going to explain this to Sam?”

Castiel grinned, “We should probably tell him that a Puya Raimondii broke out of its’ cycle.”


End file.
